Talk:Egypt RP - RP Page!!!/@comment-5992816-20121021190746
Sapphire MAY contain colourful content, I haven't exactly started typing my POV yet....well by the time you read this I will be finished, but then I'll be to lazy to edit this bit. Consider yourself warned. Oh, and PART TWO! Amber opened her mouth and... "STOP!" Everyone turned to stare at the speaker, who started talking really fast, "Ok, this place is. So. Morbid. I mean, I am so ''OOC! Who the heck made me swear which I don't do, or appear mentally unstable which I'm not? We need to lighten up this roleplay. Plus. About Joe...I'm not ''really ''in a kill-Joe mood, since I basically started to ignore him, so whatever aggravating thing he's done recently, I. Don't. Know it. So....ugh." Everyone blinked. "Sapph," Red said slowly, "''You ''typed your own POV..." "So?" "So, you made ''yourself ''mentally unstable and whatever....you even ''asked ''me if you could put s--" I clamped my hand over his mouth before he could say any more. "Ok, ok! I was just trying to, you know, kill Joe, and I can't be smiling and cracking jokes while I slit his throat. That's not right." Everyone sighed. "So you want to postphone his death?" Amber asked, disappointed. "NO! Yes! I don't know! Wait..." I produced a laptop out of nowhere and pulled up the Message Board. "Joe...Joe...darn it. I can't find him anywhere. Wait. Never mind. I got his posts...." I suddenly screamed. "He wants to host the next Tomas elections!!!! Holy crap, now I really want to punch his..." I realized that Joe was still sitting beside me, screamed again and punched him in the dick. "Ok! Next post. What the heck is Smallville?" I glanced at Joe, who was about to answer. "Never mind, probably some stupid messed up roleplay like the ones he always makes. NEXT..." I grew silent for a while, then out of nowhere turned and gave Joe a nosebleed. "That was for http://www.the39clues.com/messageboard/show/34158 THIS! And..." I turned and smacked Joe upside the head. "That was for the conspiracy, the list, and every other damn stupid assholic thing you get up to." I turned to the others. "OK, I'm now in a killing mood." Red opened his mouth, closed it again, and finally said, "Where's Viper?" Where The Other Half of Joe's Non-existent Soul used to be was now air. We squinted at the empty space and turned to glare at Joe. "''Where's Viper?!" Maleia sighed. "This is your roleplay..." "...that you signed up for," Amber finished. Mal nodded. "Right, but characters don't just disappear...!" I sighed. "Never mind, as long as she dies a very unfortunate and suffering death. Let's just--" "Can I say something?" Joe inquired meekly from his position on the floor. "NO!" Everyone shouted. Joe went on regardless. "I know you're planning to kill me, but could I die a less painful death?" "No. Shut up." The blood on his limbs and face disappeared, but I kicked him in the ribs again anyway. "ANYWAY, let's just, erm, make this roleplay...happier?" I said doubtfully. "I have a question," Mal said, "Why are we enemies in the roleplay?" "Because if I welcomed you aboard the Pride ''with sunshine and rainbows, I would be very OOC. Next question!" "''I own the yacht!" Red practically shrieked. "That's not a question. Okay, so, erm...back to the roleplay? Hey, where's William, by the way?" Everyone looked around for William. The laptop in Sapphire's hands disappeared. William magickly appeared, waved, said "Going back to my position" and disappeared again. Viper Apparated beside Joe, in chains, and kissed him. Red, Amber, Maleia and Sapphire promptly threw up. Everyone vanished to their appropriate positions. "TAKE TWO!" the random bearded director dude yelled, "ACTION!"